¡Vamos al cine!
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Un día muy hermoso Vegeta es obligado a llevar a Trunks a al cine, a ver un clásico Derechos reservados a Disney . ¿Podrá Vegeta hacerlo sin que el cine explote? y ¿Podrá Goku hacer lo que tenga que hacer?... Personajes de : ¡AKIRA TORIYAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Vamos al Cine!**

Capitulo 1. La rabieta:

Era una mañana cálida en monte paoz, no había una nube en el cielo, la brisa veraniega marcaba el final de la primavera (Conste que es una brisa "Veraniega"…).

Unas mujeres estaban chismoseando como señoras "Jovencitas" en la sala de una casita, mientras también tomaban una taza de té con unas galletitas…

Unos niños un poco peculiares, estaban sentados a pies de sus madres mirando uno folletos de un cine, que estaba siendo promocionado por Capsule Corp.

Mientras un hombre vestido de una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules (Y pelo en forma de Vela XD) estaba "escondiéndose" de otro en la cima de un árbol, leyendo un libro llamado "Los ojos del perro Siberiano" (Libro que leyera)

A fuera de la casa, un hombre con un traje naranja y azul, buscaba algo o mejor dicho a "Alguien", también levantaba rocas en su búsqueda…

-¡Vegeta! –Gritaba nuestro querido ¡Goku! -¡Ven! ¡No te enojes por lo de hace un rato!

Vegeta se limitaba a leer, mientras a su mente vino el recuerdo de las trágicas palabras de su némesis…

*_-¿Qué es eso que traes entre brazos?, Vegeta-Dijo Goku apuntando al Bulto que guardaba celosamente su "invitado_"

_-Nada que te importe, Kakarroto –Respondió Vegeta, ocultando mas su objeto_

_-Anda, no seas malo y déjame ver- Rogaba Goku_

_-¡Es mío! –Aclaro Vegeta_

_-Nadie dijo que no lo sea, solo digo que me dejes ver –Suplicaba Goku, su curiosidad era más grande que el ego de Vegeta (Así se darán una idea)_

_-¡Vegeta! –Llamo Bulma, siendo captada por la atención del príncipe_

_-__**¡Te pondrás del lado del idita!**__ –Dijo Vegeta retorico -¡Las mujeres siempre se ponen del lado de los idiotas!_

_-__**¡Vegeta, dale el mugroso libro a Goku! **__–Dijo Bulma poniendo sus manos en una típica poción de jarra y quedando de frente a él._

_**-¡No! ¡Y no puedes obligarme!**__ – Se defendió_

_En una lucha de miradas, Goku le saco el objeto de las manos a Vegeta y lo miro._

_-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto curioso, girando la cabeza como un perrito: 3 –Es de eso que Gohan lee_

_-__**¡Es un libro y dámelo! **__–Exiguo o más bien grito Vegeta, abalanzándose a Goku_

_-¿Lees? –_

_-Claro, soy un Sayayin culto –Dijo tranquilizándose y con mucho orgullo – Pero, puedo ver que estado lo contrario a tú persona ¿o No?_

_-¿Qué? –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza -¡Yo soy Goku!_

_Después de una discusión, larga, larga, y larga…_

_-¿Dónde consiguió Vegeta el libro? –Pregunto Milk, mientras su esposo discutía _

_-Se lo regale para el cumpleaños –Dijo dándole un sorbo a su té -__**¡Vegeta déjalo!**_

_-__**¡Jamás! **__–Dijo Vegeta_

_-Vegeta… tú no eres culto, eres tan tonto como yo y quizás más –Se excuso Goku_

_-Fíjate que yo soy muy culto y dame mi libro –Dijo Vegeta_

_-__**¡Vegeta Francis Príncipe! **__–Dijo Bulma –_

_Bulma le arrebato el libro a los dos y se lo dio a Vegeta…_

_Vegeta salió de la casa, todo colorado y nadie dijo una palabra…_

_-¿Francis?-Repitió Milk_

_-Así le digo cuando le estoy por romper la máquina de Gravedad –Dijo sentándose _

_-¿Así se llama? –_

_-No, pero ese nombre lo hace ponerse colorado –Dijo Bulma –Y a Goku también…_

_Ellas rieron, Goku y Vegeta se sonrojaron y Trunks y Goten estuvieron viendo anuncios de folletos…*_

-¡Te encontré! –Grito Goku sacándolo de sus cavilaciones (Busquen en Google, su mejor amigo)

-¡Kakarroto! –Dijo Vegeta, mirándolo con asco -¡Que haces aquí!

-Bulma me dijo que te llevara para que hagas algo con Trunks –Dijo Goku mirándolo como bajaba al árbol

-_¿Qué querrá esa mujer escandalosa ahora?_ –Pensaba Vegeta mientras entraba a la casa…

Cuadro abrió la puerta encontró a una mujer de brazos cruzados y a su mocoso con un folleto con un león en la portada

-¿Qué? –Dijo Vegeta

-Papá –Dijo Trunks –Mira

Trunks extiende con sus manos el folleto y Vegeta lo agarra…

-¿Rey Leo? – (No pagare impuestos de los de Disney)

-Sí, ¿Me llevas? –Dijo Trunks

-¿Para qué tienes madre? –Dijo mirando a Bulma

-Para que obligue a su padre a que lo lleve al cine-

-… **¡QUE!** –Grito **-¡QUE KAKARROTO LO LLEVE!**

-¡No, tu lo llevaras mañana y punto! –Dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos –Además lo llevara su padre… A menos que quieras que llame a Yamcha

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **–Grito eufórico Vegeta -**¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA DE ESE IDIOTA! ¡Yo lo llevare y seré aun mejor de lo que era antes!**


	2. Chapter 2

En el capitulo anterior: Vegeta "acepto", constar de superar a Yamcha, llevar a su Retoño a al cine, y ver una película de niños…

**Capitulo 2. ¡Esas fotos son trucadas! ¡Es en cerio!...**

Vegeta, por ahora sabe que podría tratarse de un León y que el león tiene un Reino y no sabe que mas.

Era de noche en la Capsula Corp. Estaba Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta cenando una abundante cena, que consistía muchas cosas tantas que no podría nombrarlas…

-Vegeta, pásame la sal ¿Quieres? –Pidió Bulma –

-Mocoso pásale la sal a la mujer gritona que tienes por madre –Dijo Vegeta sin mirarlos

-Mamá, pásale la Sal a la señora gritona… -Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir-…

-**¿¡Señora!? **–Dijo Bulma con un tono más elevado

-Perdón mamá pero creí que… tu sabes… que Papá le decía a la abuela –Dijo Trunks negando con las manos

-Yo no me disculpo de nada –Dijo Vegeta cuando agarro la sal y se la paso "_Amablemente_" a Bulma

Bulma, apenas pudo agarrar la Sal voladora - **¡Vegeta! **–Llamo -**¿¡Que pensabas hacer!?**

-Solo contaba con algo de suerte, para que dejaras de verme, he ir a dormir –Respondió desde la escalera

-**¡Ven aquí y dale un buen ejemplo a tu hijo! **–Grito Bulma señalando a Trunks

-**¡Yo le estoy dando un ejemplo**! –Dijo fingiendo estar indignado

**-¿¡Qué clase de ejemplo le das!?** –Dijo parándose y volcando un tarro de salsa, al cual no prestaron atención

-**¡Motivación y cumplir promesas**! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos –_Dos cosas que su madre carece…_

-**¿¡Cumplir promesas!? **–Repitió indignada -**¡Vegeta deja de vacilarme!**

Vegeta abrió los ojos -**¿¡Vacilar!? **–Pregunto

-¿Sabes que es vacilar? –Dijo Trunks, ya había terminado de comerse su ración de salsa

-**¡Que desperdicio de tiempo! **–Dijo Vegeta **-¡No pienso que darme a que me insulten!**

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación…Pero en la cocina Bulma se sentó, esta que no entendía nada

-estaba mintiendo ¿Verdad? –Dijo Trunks mirando a su madre sentada en Shock

-Sí… al final no lavo los platos… -Bulma giro la cabeza, miro el plato de salsa en el piso volteado y después miro a Trunks –

-¿Qué estas pensando? – Sabia que su madre pensaba rápido, no solo eso, también pensaba en cosas muy extrañas.

-Trunks, ¿Quieres ayudarme a limpiar? –Dijo Bulma mirándolo con _"Cariño"_

-¿Y los robots? –Dijo Trunks levantándose cuidadosamente…

-En reparación…-

-¡Hay no! –Dijo mirando su muñeca -¡Peor que tarde es, ya debo irme! ¡Adiós!

Así Trunks, uso el viejo truco del reloj imaginario y se fue… igual que su padre…

Bulma se quedo sola limpiado y Vegeta… bueno… Vegeta estaba haciendo de las suyas en la habitación…

Mientras en la habitación con Vegeta:

-¿Debería buscar en la Portátil la película que voy a ver mañana con el mocoso…? -Se cuestionaba Vegeta, mirando desde la cama una computadora gris… -Creo que sería lo mejor…-

Vegeta se levanta y se acerca a la computadora, la agarra y la lleva hasta la cama. La coloca sobre su regazo, la abre y empieza a buscar en el buscador que es… ¡POOGLE!...Si, Poogle (Marca registrada por mi)

-… ¿Cómo se escribía la película? –Vegeta empezó a pensar… pensar y pensar- Creo que… un momento y si busco mi nombre en Poogle…

Vegeta se puso a buscar fotos de el, y de Goku, Bulma, de todos para resumir… y digamos que encontró unas fotos (Fansart) de él y Goku haciendo… cosas que hacen las parejas…

-… -Vegeta se quedo helado… unas gotas de sudor frio recorrieron su nuca, espalda, frente y cuello. -… ¿Quién tomo estas fotos?... –Alcanza articular **-¡No deben ser fotos!... ¿O sí?... deben ser de un… ¡Nadie debe saber esto! Me trata tan de… ¡No sé cómo se llama esa palabra extraña!**

-¿Vegeta estas bien? –Dijo Bulma entrando a la habitación -¿Esa es mi portátil? –

-¡NO! –Empezó a cerrar las ventanas o pestañas abiertas –Solo estaba…-

Bulma no era tonta y sabía que estaba cerrando algo en la computadora -¿Qué acabas de cerrar? –Pregunto

-Nada, nada…era publicidad de esas de cuando descargas cosas… -

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-Dijo Bulma arqueando una ceja y sentándose a su lado

-Tú sabes… cuando descargar…-Vegeta empezó a mover las manos (De esa manera cuando no sabes explicar algo a alguien)- _Piensa Vegeta, por favor piensa_ –Se decía mentalmente **-¡Juegos!**

-¿Juegos? –Dijo Bulma –No me mientas Vegeta, Dame la computadora

-**¡NO! **–Dijo agarrando la computadora y acercarla al cuerpo para crear una jaula con sus brazos

-**¡Es mía!** – Dijo Bulma, intentando jalar sus brazos para que la suelte

-**¡Y yo no digo que no lo sea! **–

A Bulma se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo… **-¡VEGETA! –**Dijo Bulma cubriéndose la boca con cara de impresión -**¡Tiene un gusano en la pantalla!**

-… -Vegeta soltó la portátil, tirándola sin cuidado sobre la pobre de Bulma

-Gracias… -

Bulma la abrió y entro a POOGLE. Apretó "CTRL + H" y "CRTH + J"

-¿Vegeta? –Llamo Bulma

-¿Qué? –Vegeta estaba Frio -¿Qué te pasa mujer…?

-¿Por qué están los nombres de todos en la pantalla? – Dijo Bulma

Era cierto, en la pantalla entiban todos, desde Nappa hasta Yamcha, Puar, Roshi, Todos menos… Marron.

-Pues… -

-¿Pues, que? –Bulma lo miro, no sabía quien estaba más confuso -¿Puedes explicarme esto?

-¡No tengo que darte explicaciones, Mujer! –Dijo tapándose y volitándose para no encararla

-¡Vegeta Francis! –

-¡Que no me llamo Francis! –

-Como sea, dime porque… -

-Es que… yo quería buscar cual era la película mugrosa que Quería ver el chamaco –Explico –Y como me olvide, empecé a buscar a los de la "Banda S "o "Z" o como sea, y después, busque los soldados de Freezer. Entonces busque fotos de las batallas de Kakarroto y mías pero…

-¿Pero qué?- Bulma estaba muy atenta en el relato de Vegeta

-Encontré fotos que no debería decirlas… mejor las vez por ti misma… -Entonces se tapo hasta el pelo

-¿Eran fotos de tu y Goku haciendo cosas de novios? –Vegeta asintió -¡Vegeta, esas son fotos trucadas!

-¿Enserio? –De destapo –

-Enserio- Dijo Bulma, dándole un beso en la frente –No pasa nada, duérmete que yo tengo que ir a saludar a Trunks, para que se vallan mañana al cine.

Así Vegeta se acostó y… otras cosas.

Mañana empezaría la aventura… o ¿Quizás no?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior: Vegeta estuvo pasando una crisis, con la computadora. Pelearon por la sal. Y otras cosas.

Como sea, estuve muy ocupada, lo sé, un subí por mucho rato. Pero también tuve problemas con mis mascotas. De los 6 perros murieron 2, has que estuve ocupada con el asunto sentimental y todo.

**Capitulo 3. Fred… es Señor Heladero… ¡Mi nuevo amigo!**

-Adiós Vegeta-Saludaba Bulma –Cuida a tu padre Trunks

-Adiós mamá, lo hare –Trunks se despidió

-Como sea… -Vegeta se acuerdo a Bulma

-_¡Que tacaño! Ni un beso es capaz de darme _–Pensó Bulma

Antes de que Bulma pudiera reaccionar, Vegeta le dio un beso en los labio y se fue…

Bulma se sonrojo –Bueno… tacaño no cera…

Mientras en la cabeza de Vegeta:

-_Algo no anda bien…_ -Pensaba Vegeta

Volviendo a Bulma:

Saco un pequeño celular y dijo –La "Vela" va hacia el fuego, repito La "Vela" va hacia el fuego –Al parecer un código clave…

-La "Nuez" esta lleno al cascanueces, repodo… ¿¡Por qué soy una Nuez!?-Repitió alguien conocido

-¡Goku! ¡SOS la "Nuez" por cabeza dura! –

-… A bueno… ¿Los sigo a qué? –Dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¿Dónde estás? –Dijo Bulma

-En la plaza, arriba de un árbol, al frente del cine –Dijo, y por alguna razón apuntaba todo lo que decía…

-Ok… síguelos y que no se den cuenta. –Y corto… -Nunca más los dejare solos desde lo de la escuela… -Bulma entro a dentro… de su casa o mansión

-… ¿¡Que ya nadie dice "Chau" o "Adiós"!?- Dijo Goku –Bueno ahora, la cuestión es esperar a que Vegeta llegue…

**Pasaron 1m **

-¡Me estoy aburriendo! –Dijo Goku –Mejor… ¡Heladero!

Goku miro a un heladero, que valga la redundancia, vendía Helados…

Entonces Goku se tele trasporto a lado del señor heladero y este hombre, como todos, se asusto de ver a uno tele trasportado a su lado y esa acción hiso que tirara varios helados al piso.

-¡Santo Kami! –Dijo el Sr. Heladero

-Hola –Dijo Goku -¿Me da un helado de vainilla y chocolate? –Pregunto – _Solo comeré de dos volitas_ –Pensó –

El señor quedo congelado del susto

-¿Señor?...- Dijo Goku -¿Se encuentra bien?

-… ¿¡Un androide!? –Dijo el Sr. Heladero, se puso de rodillas y empezó rogarle –Por favor no me mate, tengo esposa y 1 hijo. Loe daré lo que usted quiera, pero no me mate

-Pero yo no voy a matarlo, solamente vine muy rápido y no me vio –Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa esprintada en la cara

-¿Ha no?-

-No –

-¿Trajo dinero para pagar el helado? –Pregunto recuperando la compostura

-Si tengo, solo tengo –Goku empezó a buscar en su bolsazo dinero – ¿Vegeta? ¿Ya están aquí?

-¿Vegeta?... Yo soy Fred, soy Heladero por vocación –

-Debo irme… Un gusto Fred, yo soy Goku- Cuando Goku termino se tele trasporto hasta el mismo árbol, para ir hasta allí tuvo que usar un Ki, y el único disponible es el de un Gorrión café –Gracias pajarito –

Vegeta y Trunks entraban por la parte delantera de la plaza y Trunks, como todo Niño, vio el carrito de Helado primero y nuestro buen amigo (Aunque el no lo sepa) Fred, estaba por pagarle la universidad a su hijo… ¿Ya me entendieron?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior: Goku conoció a Fred el heladero, que tiene más protagonismo que krilin, como sea, antes de poder pagar un helado que no compro, Vegeta y Trunks casi llegan adonde se encontraba y tuvo que esconderse podría ser descubierto y estropear el plan de Bulma…

**Capitulo 4. ¡Cuidado con la rama y el camarógrafo!**

-¡Señor!- Dijo Trunks quedando al frente de Fred –Me da un Helado de frutilla, vainilla y chocolate

-¿Y tu padre niño? –Pregunto Fred, no le volverían a robar un helado, no mas

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Trunks

-Necesito que este tu padre o tu madre para pagar el helado –

-… -Trunks empezó a girar la cabeza para ambos lados -… ¡Hay esta!- Trunks apuntaba a Vegeta que estaba sentado en una banca, justo debajo de la rama en la que estaba Goku.

-_No te muevas, no te muevas _–Se decía Goku – ¿_Esa es una mariposa?, ¡No te distraigas o te caerás!_

-¿Ese es tu padre niño? –Dijo Fred

-Sí, ¿ahora me puede dar un helado, por favor?…-

-Niño, el debe venir para pagar el helado, de lo contrario yo no podre darte ningún helado…-

-A ver haber…-Dijo Trunks recostándose en el carrito, como si fuera un gánster –Tú y yo sabeísmo como funciona esto… yo te pago y tú me das helado…

-Pero –

-Escucha, mi padre esta de muy mal humor porque tuvo que traerme al cine y créeme no quieres verlo más enojado… -

-Niño, no me importa-

-¿Le importa su vida? –

-¿Disculpa?-Fred estaba confundido, ¿Por qué un niño actuaria así?

-Le hice una pregunta –Dijo Con voz firme

-¿Por que tardan tanto? –Dijo Vegeta acercándose al par. Y con esta acción Trunks se puso firme y miro hacia abajo, como si fuera un niño tierno, chiquito e inocente…

-Nada papá, es solo que el señor heladero, no me quiere vender un helado –Miro al Heladero que, a decir verdad, no sabía que eso, lo que sentía era respeto o mucho miedo hacia el sujeto antorcha (Pobre Vegeta, a veces creo que soy muy mala… XD)-Por qué no está mi padre que me autorice…

-Yo lo autorizo, ahora prosiga a darle el helado al mocoso –Dijo Vegeta, dejando unos cuantos billetes en el frente del carrito

-Pero señor, esto es…-

-Soy el dueño de Capsule Corp., y me da un helado ahora mismo o lo destrozare como el Incesto que es –Dijo Vegeta con los ojos cerrados y más calmados…

-¡Enseguida! –

Después de que Fred le diera el helado a Trunks, llamara a su esposa diciéndole que podría pagar la universidad a su hijo. Vegeta y Trunks se sentaron en la banca, que momentos antes Vegeta estaba ocupando.

Pero un mal movimiento, de parte de Goku, hiso que la rama callera y golpeara a Vegeta en los hombros y parte de la nuca. Como él estaba distraído y no tenía la guardia alta, le dolió y mucho…

-¡Papá! –Dijo Trunks exaltado

Mucha gente se acerco a intentar ayudar al hombre herido (O Vegeta) -¡Señor, está usted bien!-

Un señor intento agarrar el brazo y levantarlo, pero fue echado por Vegeta, que no estaba de humor para ayudas -¡Suéltame, estorbo! – Miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba, Goku con cara de yo no fui -¿¡Que tratabas de hacer idiota!? –

-Lo siento Vegeta –Dijo Goku bajando y muchos personas les intereso mucho el asunto, incluyendo a algunos camarógrafos –No fue mi intención

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo -¡Tu intención era matarme delante de mi hijo! ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? –

-Papá…-

-¡Ahora no! ¡Estoy por arreglar asuntos como la mujer grito que tienes por madre dice! –Dijo Vegeta

-¿Que tiene que ver Bulma? –Dijo Goku confundido

-¡No metas a la mujer en esto, Kakarroto! –

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! –

-¿¡Que haces aquí, acaso nos seguías!? –

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Porque te crearía, tu solo eres un idiota, que se cree mejor que yo, cuando sabe que eso no es verdad! –Dijo Vegeta muy orgullosamente- ¡Sin embargo, te doy un 7 por el esfuerzo, no está mal! ¡Pero si querías matarme lo hubieras hecho de una forma más clamorosa! ¿No lo crees?

-¡Solo viene por que quería comer helado! –Dijo Goku como niño chiquito

-¿…? – A todos los hay presente, les froto una lagrima al más puro estilo anime.

-Estoy tiene primera plana escrito… -Dijo un camarógrafo antes de retirarse.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. ¿Desde cuando Goku sabe leer?...**

Vegeta se quedo viendo figo a Goku. Como si buscara una explicación a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Vegeta tenía la cara como de: ¿Pero qué demonios?

-¿Papá? –Dijo Trunks (Me encanta decir que lo dijo Trunks, ¿por qué es lógico que Goku le va a decir a Vegeta Papá?... de hecho no…) -¿Papá estas bien? –Trunks empezó a zarandear el pantalón de Vegeta. Sin respuesta.

-¿Vegeta? –Dijo Goku -¿Puedo acompañarlos el resto del día?

-…-

-Es que no quiero regresar a casa, porque Milk me va a mandar a comprar o a planchar la ropa –Dijo Goku, mientras miraba a Vegeta

-Sabes una cosa –Dijo Vegeta haciendo una pausa –Has lo que se te pegue la reverenda gana -Dijo lentamente

-¿Papá? –

-Que quieres Mocos –Dijo cerrando los ojos

-La función -Dijo Trunks –Hay que comprar las entradas…

-¿Entradas? ¿Para qué? –

-Porque hay que comprar las entradas para que nos dejen pasar y ver la película -Respondió Trunks

-… -Vegeta se quedo pensando un momento- _Creo que me olvide la película…_ -Pensó-

-¿Puedo ir? –Pregunto Goku

-Como quieras-

Vegeta se acerco a lo que parecía una especie de fila para comprar esa dicha entrada para la dicha película…Que no recuerda…

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? –Dijo Goku

-Por que esperan para compara su boleto… -Dijo Trunks

Vegeta solo intentaba ignorar cualquier distracción que lo alejara de su objetivo: ¡El Boleto!

-Oiga ancianito –Dijo Un joven que se paro al lado de Vegeta

Vegeta lo ignora…

-Anciano, usted el de pelo en flameado –Dijo El joven -¿Qué acaso de peinaste al revés, viejito?

-¿Me hablas a mi? –Dijo Vegeta con la voz fría y de ultra tumba

-No a la vieja de la esquina –Respondió el joven con sarcasmo –Claro que a ti anciano, ahora dame tu lugar en la fila o hago que se te rompa la cadera

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo Vegeta

-¿Una pregunta? –El joven estaba más que confundido –Claro…

-Cuando tu mama te dejo en la selva, donde te criaron una manada de monos con retraso mental… ¿¡No te discriminaban por ser el más idiota!? –Dijo Vegeta con violencia (Chiste que escuche en alguna parte, y recién me acorde XD)

Al joven después de un rato, con la gente que empezó a reírse, se fue corriendo y sollozando. De seguro lo pensara varias veces el insultar a alguien, y más si es Vegeta.

-Idiota… -Dijo Vegeta

-Oye, Vegeta -Dijo Goku –Creo que fuiste muy malo con el chico…

-Jamás Kakarroto, Jamás se es demasiado malo -

-_¿En que estaba pensando cuando invite a mi Papá? _–Pensó Trunks

14 Minutos después…

-Hola señor, ¿Para qué película desea comprar un Boleto? –Dijo el joven, al parecer le gustaba su trabajo.

-… -Vegeta empezó a vacilar, no recordaba nada de la película-

-¡3 Entradas para el Asesino! –Dijo Goku Feliz (De hecho lo había a escuchado de los chicos de atrás)

-Claro – Dijo El jovencito –Son 45$

-Vegeta, págale al chico –Dijo Goku dándole un liguero codazo en las costillas.

-Grr –Vegeta gruño, dinero saco y al chico pago (Díganlo como si rimara XD)

Trunks quien no presto atención a la charla del los 3 hombres. Entro con ellos a la recepción del cine y después de comprar unos pochoclos (Por no decir 7 baldes) y 2 gaseosas. Hicieron la fila para entrar a ver la función.

Pero Goku no había leído todo el cartel…

_-¿Los parásitos asesinos 2; la venganza continua? –_Pensó Trunks_ –Creo que nos equivocamos…_

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. ¿¡Donde están los leones!?**

Goku, Vegeta y Trunks entraron a la sala. Si no hubiera sido por la altura de Goku (Que es considerablemente más alto que los otros dos) se hubiesen sentado más adelante en la pantalla…

Como sea, Goku se sentó contra la puerta (Estaban muy cerca de la salida de emergencia) Vegeta a su lado y Trunks del otro extremo. En resumen Vegeta estaba atrapado entre su némesis y su hijo.

Trunks paso los baldes, 4 para Goku y 3 para él. Claro que a Vegeta no le dieron ninguno, el solo quería dormir en lo que duraba la película…

-Oye, Trunks –Llamo Goku.

-¿Qué pasa señor Goku? –Respondió Trunks.

-¿Me pasas una bebida? –Dijo Rascándose la nuca –Es que mi garganta está muy seca…

-Claro, a que tiene –Trunks le dio una que tenía un contenido verde (Donde vivo hay una gaseosa verde, es rara), cual no le gustaba

-Gracias –Dijo Mientras la tomaba un poco y la dejaba en el "Porta Vaso" –_Esto sabe raro…_ -Pensó-

-_Qué asco de niñato y Kakarroto _–Pensó Vegeta

La película empezó a rodar en la pantalla. Todo se torno oscuro y la pantalla negra…

A parecieron unas letras en la pantalla…

-Vegeta, ¿qué dice hay? –Le pregunto Goku.

-¿No sabes leer? –Dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja.

-Pues no, jamás tuve la necesidad… -Respondió. (Con la investigación que **YO** investigue, descubrí que el susodicho no sabe leer y nunca aprendió o no tuvo la necesidad o Nadie tubo la paciencia de enseñarle) –_Ciento como si no me tuvieran paciencia_- pensó

-Dice: _Los parásitos asesinos 2; la venganza continua _– (Película que **YO** invente. La historia tomo un giro inesperado hasta para mi ¿O no? ¿Qué dicen?)

Vegeta se puso azul, no por el hecho de que sea la segunda parte y que no hallan visto la primera. No, era por el hecho de que en el titulo digiera "Parásitos Asesinos, Venganza". Vegeta puso la cara entre azul y blanco

La película empezó lo más normal, empezó mostrando lo que paso en la anterior. Pero Vegeta no la vio tan "Normal", no, el empezó a entrar en pánico.

Vegeta veía como los gusanos salían del estomago, boca, ojos, oídos y otros oricios o simplemente rompían la carne de su víctima. El empezó a garrarse de la posa brazos de la silla y a inclinarse para atrás…

-_¿¡Donde demonios estoy!? _–Pensaba Vegeta, no demostraría cobardía -_¿¡Donde está el León y los animales!?... ¡Esto no son leones y animales!_

-Papá, ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Trunks preocupado por la reacción de su padre

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Dijo mientras intentaba ver fijo a su hijo, lo ultimo qué quería era mostrar que Kakarroto era más valiente que el.

-Te vez un poco…-

-¿Un poco, qué? –

-¿Asustado?... –

-¿¡Yo asustado!? –Dijo Divertido -¡No estés de broma! ¿¡Yo el **Gran Príncipe**, asustado!? ¡Deja de mentir, mocoso! –Dijo Vegeta, intentado ocultar algo -_¡No mires la pantalla, no mires la pantalla!_ –Se repetía-

-Claro que no papá –Dijo Trunks, el pobre se lo había creído –Tu no le tienes miedo a nada, ¡Por eso eres el más fuerte y valiente de todos! –Dijo orgulloso-

Vegeta no sabe así sentirse bien o mal.

**Bien** porque su hijo decía que era el más fuerte y valiente que todos.

Pero **mal** por haberle mentido y por eso el creía todo, el casi nunca le mentía y ahora estaba orgullosos por algo que no es verdad (Solo lo de… Bueno… ¡Vegeta le tiene miedo a los gusanos y Kakarroto el más fuerte!... ¡Pero sigue siendo guapo e inteligente! :3)

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. ¿¡Dormir!? ¡Antes muerto!**

Como sea, mientras en la película empezó con los diálogos normales de presentación y lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta estaba cada vez mas derecho en la silla y no era porque necesaria mente tenía que controlar su postura...

Cuando mostraron los casos y buscaban al "paciente 0", para saber de donde había venido la epidemia de parásitos (Los que parecen gusanitos: S).

-Oye, Vegeta –Dijo Goku, dándole un "Liguero codazo en las costillas".

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo Sobándose la costilla, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-¿Cuando los infectan a los infectados?-

-No sé, todavía no lo dijeron…-

-Papá, Goku ¿Quieren guardar silencio? –Dijo Trunks, intentando sonar lo más respetuoso posible delante de su padre. No quería ganarse otro teatrito de gritos, de lo irrespetuosos que es, de que Vegeta es el Príncipe y que Kakarroto es un tonto y bla bla bla…

Dialogo de la película:

**-Doctor, ¿a descubierto como se propaga el virus?- Dijo Jorge**

**-¡Sí! –Respondió el doctor –Cuando el sujeto duerme, el virus entra por su nariz y viaja hasta el estomago. Una vez ahí se reproduce hasta que el estomago del paciente él un lugar muy pequeño y perfora las paredes del estomago.**

**-¡Increíble doctor! –Dijo Jorge (Protagonista) -¿Hay una cura?**

**-No… ¡pero la buscaremos!-**

Dialogo del cine (Normal):

-Oye, Vegeta –

-¿Qué? –

-Deberías dormir si no te gusta la película… -Dijo Goku, el no era (Tan) tonto como para no darse cuenta del estado de su… ¿Amigo?, no… ¿Compañero de silla?... ¡Sí!

-¿Porque quieres que duerma? –Dijo Vegeta –_De seguro trata de infectarme para ser el más fuerte… _-Pensó-

-Porque te ves alterado…-Dijo Goku viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Te gusto o qué? –Dijo Vegeta -¿Por qué mi miras tanto?

-Es que te vez muy, pero muy nervioso –Dijo Goku –Quizás, solo quizás, deberías tomar refresco o comer algo…

-Quizás –

Trunks estaba totalmente encantado con la película, ciertamente desde ese día, sería una de sus favoritas.

Goku le paso el refresco verde a Vegeta, este lo vio un rato asqueado…

-_A lo mejor me lo tomo y me tranquilizo… o… bueno, no sabré hasta que lo haga_ –Pensó. Con decisión agarro el refresco, limpio la… el… ¡Sorbete! (**Yo** le digo Sorbete, ustedes díganle como quieran; Tubito, cosa de plástico en forma de tubo con que él se consume una bebida o alimento liquido, ¡como os guste más!) y justo antes de que pudiera degustar la bebida apareció una parte de la película que lo inquieto un poco…

Narración de la Película:

-¡No, María! –Dijo Jorge -¡No lo hagas!Podría ser el gusano **01-PCY-01**¡(! Es **MI** parasito y solo mío ¡ **! Yo** lo cree ¡).

Mientras el protagonista corría hasta "María", ella consumió la "Bebida" que, cariosamente era el parasito (Si usan la cabeza, es un código clave el Parasito… **01-PCY-01**) y era de un color Verde.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Grito María -¡Jorge! ¡El dolor es insoportable, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátame y deja que siga sufriendo así!

-¡María!-

El gusano salió por el estomago de María, atravesando las entrañas de esta.

Fin de Narración de la Película:

_-…-_

_-¿Vegeta? –_Le susurro Goku cerca de Vegeta.

_-¿Qué Kakarroto? – _Contesto en el mismo tono.

_-¿No crees que estemos infectados? –_

_-… Podría ser probable… ¿Por qué? –_

_-Por qué Trunks, también tomo la bebida… -_

Vegeta giro la cabeza y hay estaba. Trunks mirando la película con cara de: ¿¡Que va a pasar ahora!? Mientras que los otros dos Sayayines estaban que se tiraban por la ventana (Metafóricamente).

-…Kakarroto –Vegeta había ingeniado un plan malévolo.

_1) Hacer que Kakarroto crea que la película está pasando ahora… ¿Y si está pasando ahora mismo y es un documental?_

_2)…Hacer que el rompa la pantalla o ventana del "Cine"_

_3) ¡Que lo culpen a él! Y ¡Que yo sea el Buen padre, sea, lo que sea eso!_

Continuara…

Posdata: Si tu nombre sale en la historia, perdón, pero fueron los primeros nombres que se me ocurrieron. Espero que entiendas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. ¿¡Bulma, eres tu!?... ¿Quien es el rubio ese?...

Después de que Vegeta ingeniara un plan "Malévolo", Estaba listo para ponerlo en marcha...-

-Primero lo Primero...-Pensó Vegeta Tendré que elaborar el plan mas detalladamente...

-¿Dijiste algo?, Vegeta -Dijo Goku.

-Silencio, por favor -Dijo un espectador...

-Perdón -Murmuró Goku- ¿Me escuchaste?, Vegeta.

-¿Que? -Dijo Vegeta girando la cabeza para tenerlo frente a frente.

-¿En que pensabas?-

-...En...-Vegeta estaba pensando un plan o muy bueno o muy malo.-En...Que me di cuenta, que la gente de la pantalla podría estar en problemas.

-¿Enserio? -Dijo Goku.

-¿Cuando te he fallado?-

-... Nunca, creo-

-Mejor te aseguras de que la gente este bien ¿O no? -Dijo Fingiendo estar preocupado.

-Pero si lo hago, podría dañar la pantalla y eso seria peligroso...-

-Claro ahora se hace el inteligente, pero después es un... un... ¡Cabeza de chorlito!- Pensó Vegeta. -No te preocupes, solo tienes que tirad un rayo de Ki para destruir la pantalla o ventana y todo listo...

-¿Por que no lo haces tú? -

-Por que... ami me duele la panza y no puedo usar el Ki. -Dijo Vegeta, sonaba convincente en su cabeza.

-Pero a mi me obligas a entrenar contigo aunque tenga fiebre, ¿Esto en que cambia?-Dijo Goku (No tengo que repetirlo, pero lo Hare de todas formas: !En **MI** historia es así¡)

-En que hay gente inocente que podría morir y tu no haces nada -Dijo Vegeta ignorando el comentario...

-Vegeta...-

-¿Y te haces llamar héroe?-

-Vegeta...-

-Eres una deshonra para el mundo, que digo, para el universo -

-¡Vegeta! -Dijo Goku, un poco mas alto , pero no tanto como para que las personas se molesten.

-¿¡Que, por que o que!?-Dijo Vegeta alterado (Un poco mas alto , pero no tanto como para que las personas se molesten.).

-¿Esa es Bulma? -Dijo Goku señalando a una joven con el pelo celeste, ojos celeste y vestida **MUY** provocativamente.

-... -Vegeta quedo boquiabierto, principalmente por el compañero de la "Bulma" -_Imposible..._

-¿Conoces al que la acompaña? -

Un hombre rubio con traje, elegante.

-No seas tonto -Dijo Vegeta- _No es Bulma, esa es otra mujer... ¡Puedo reconocer a la madre del __mocoso!_

-¿Como estas tan seguro? -

-Ki -

-¿Que? -Pregunto Goku.

-**El Ki **-Repitió.

-Ahhh, Verdad -Dijo rascándose la Nuca- Me había olvidado

A unos asientos mas lejos...

-Hay que hombres tan musculosos son aquellos -Dijo ¡Marron!, si la chica igual a Bulma es ella.

-¿Que dijiste, cariño?- Dijo el hombre rubio.

-Me quiero ir -Exigió Marron.

-¿Que? -El chico no entendía nada- ¿Por que ?

-Por que me avergüenzas, esos hombres de hay son mas fuerte que tú -Dijo apuntando a Vegeta y Goku -Incluso el chico es mas musculoso... Eres muy **malo** con migo.

-¿Pero que...? -El chico no entendía absolutamente nada...

Continuemos con nuestro musculosos protagonistas...

-Como sea, rompe la pantalla de una buena vez -Exigió Vegeta.

-Claro...-

Goku Preparo un Rayo de Ki y en la parte mas interesante de la película, lo disparo. La gente histérica grito y salio corriendo del la sala...

-Corramos, así nos esconderemos en la multitud -Dijo Vegeta.

-Pero papá, Por favor quedemos* -Sin tiempo a terminar de contestar la suplica. Vegeta agarro a Trunks del Brazo, a Goku de la oreja y salio semi-volando de hay.

-_Hay, hay, hay_, hay, hay, hay,** hay, hay**-Decía Goku

Hasta que llegaron a la recepción.

-¡Que alguien llame a los bomberos! -Decía una mujer histérica.

-¡No, mejor a la policía! -Grito otro hombre.

-¡Llamen a un taxi! -Grito una mujer, mas joven.

-¿!Un taxi¡? -Dijo la multitud.

-!Si¡ -Dijo la joven- !Por que yo no me pienso quedar aqui¡

Y mas, más y más gritos después...

están los bomberos y camarógrafos en la escena:

De camino a casa de Bulma. Vegeta, Goku y Trunks decidieron tener una pequeña charla...

-Papá -Llamo Trunks.

-¿Que? -

-¿Como exploto el Cine? -Pregunto Trunks.

-¿Por que me lo preguntas a mí?-Dijo Vegeta arqueando una ceja-

-Tengo una corazonada de que ustedes saben algo...-

-Pues, estas equivocado -

-Señor, Goku -Llamo Trunks.

-¿Que pasa, Trunks? -

-...Mi papá lo obligo...¿Verdad?-Dijo Sin rodeos.

-**¡Oye! **-Dijo Vegeta, valla sorpresa que le pegaron. -_Se nota que es hijo de la mujer... tiene la misma forma de sacar información..._-Pensó con una media sonrisa que desapareció.

-Tú papá me dijo que lo hiciera... -

Entonces Vegeta, hizo algo que nunca pensó en hacer... **jamás y que no lo volverá a repetir**...

Puso sus dos brazos sobre los hombro de ellos, acercando sus orejas a su boca y susurrando: _Bulma nunca sabrá de esto ¿OK?, o me asegurare de que tengan que respirar por un tuvo de oxigeno._

-¿Igual a mí? -Dijo Goku -Tu nunca me arrías daño ¿No es así?, Vegeta.

-Yo no -Mintió- Pero tu mujer si, y mucho.

-Pero Milk no me pegaría sí , por que si -

-Pero yo le diré que viste a otras mujeres mas jóvenes que ella y que dijiste cosas subidas de tono-Dijo Vegeta empezando a caminar otra vez...

-Eso no es verdad-

-Y la mujer de cabello Azul ¿Que? -

-... pero Milk no te creerá... Ella confía en mi...-

-¿a Quien le creería?, ¿a un hombre que no esta en su casa ahora y que seguramente no le dijo a donde esta actualmente? !O¡ ¿A un Príncipe, honesto que nunca le mintió...? -Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Nunca le mentiste? -

-Nunca hable con ella, así que es lo mismo – (En **MI** historia... y ya se saben el resto...)

-... ¡No, nos precipitemos! -Dijo Goku negando con los brazos.

-Por supuesto que no... -Dijo Vegeta.-¿Y tú ,Trunks? -

-¿Sí, papá? -

-¿Alguien sabrá de esto...? -

-Por la tele... es probable -

-¿Quien lo cometió? -Dijo Vegeta poniendo a prueba al chico.

-No lo sé...-

-Excelente... -Dijo Vegeta -El plan esta en funcionamiento...-Pensó.

_Hacia los tres, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a sus casas con el ocaso a sus espaldas, esta historia todavía no acaba... pero lo único que acabo fue... ¡Mi paciencia mi computadora apestosa que se la pasa borrando capítulos!...Como sea..._

_Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. ¿¡Quien mier# &% les vende las sartenes!?.Parte 1.**

Parte de Goku:

Decidí caminar hasta casa, después de pasar el bosque, claro. Me pare frente a la puerta...

Esa puerta, recuerdos de la enfermedad del corazón, cuando nos casamos...¡Ah! Es mi puerta favorita.

Me acerque para escuchar adentro... nada, no había nadie... No sentí ale Ki de nadie. Era lógico, ya había pasado la hora de dormir y... Milk estaría enojada o preocupada conmigo.

Entre, estaba sin llave.

-¿Hola? -Dije cuando pase todo mi cuerpo por la puerta- ¿Hay alguien despierto?... Soy Goku.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Goku? -Escuche desde las escaleras -¿Estas bien? -Esa voz femenina era de nadie mas y nadie menos que mi bella esposa ¡Milk!.

-¡Milk! -Dije feliz -¡Que suerte que estés despierta!

-¡Hay Goku! -Dijo -¡Me tenias tan preocupada!- Se acerco y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Perdón, Milk -Dije respondiendo el abrazo -Yo no quería...

-¡Claro que no querías! -Dijo Gritándome y dejándome de abrazar. Literalmente se le salían los colmillos- ¡Eres un insensible, Goku!.

-Pero yo... -

-¿¡Tu que!? -Estaba muy alterada- ¡Ni una llamada! ¿¡Acaso creíste que yo estaría durmiendo!?

-Milk...-

-¿¡Que hacías!? ¿¡Donde estabas!? -

-Milk... -Me empezó a dar miedo -Por favor escúchame...

-¡Silencio! -Dijo como una histérica- ¿¡crees que yo me mato para darte de comer y ni siquiera vienes a casa!? ¡Una esposa tan joven y hermosa como yo!

-Pero Milk, tu eres la mas hermosa y joven de todas -Dije intentando calmarla-

-¿¡Todas!? -Cubrió su cara con las manos y empezó a derramar lagrimas -¡Increíble que mi propio esposo me compare...!

-Claro que yo no te comparo, Milk -La abrasé -Sabes que eres la única y la mas hermosa, solo tengo ojos para ti, y menos mal...

-¿Menos mal? -Repitió mirándome- ¿Por que?

-Por que sino, seri aun desperdicio no verte como el centro de mi universo... -

-...¿Me estas diciendo Gorda? -Dijo, y se empezó a enojar de nuevo.

-No, claro que no -Dije -Solo digo que por lo único que mato a los malvados es para que...

-¿Para que? -

Pensé durante unos minutos, y una idea brillante surgió en mi cabeza- Para que tu, Gohan y Goten están a salvo... -Tenia que pensar mas... increíble, pensar dos veces en un día... ¡Un nuevo record! -Y también para que Gohan termine de estudiar...

-¡Eres muy lindo, Goku! -Dijo y me beso... creo que todo empezó a salir bien...

-Y tu eres la mas bella del universo -...

-¿Como lo sabes? -

-Por que es cierto -Dije- ¿O no?

Sartenazo en toda mi cara. Creo que me pase...

-¿¡Como te atreves!? -Dijo y otro sartenazo en toda mi cara...

-¿Que hice? -

-¿¡Como pudiste ver a todas las alienígenas para compárame con ellas!? -

-¡Yo no lo hice! -

-¿¡Entonces mentiste!? -

-¡Milk! -

Milk empezó a llorar, subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación. Unos 4 minutos después me arrojo una almohada y unas mantas.

-¡Duerme en el sillón entonces! -Y se fue, cabe recalcar que cerro l a puerta de un portazo.

Una vez solo...

-_Hola sillón... ¿Me extrañaste?_ -Dije mirando mi fiel amigo, el sillón -_Creo que dormiremos juntos otra vez... Ahora que lo pienso tengo una duda..._ **¿¡Quien fabrico esas Sartenes, nunca se rompen!?**

**-¡¿Dijiste algo Goku?!-**Me grito Milk.

**-¡Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta!-**Respondi...

_Continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10. ¿¡Parezco un idiota!? .Parte 1.

Punto de vista de Vegeta:

Estoy en la entrada de la apestosa Capsule, genial...

El mocoso me miraba emocionado mientras introducía la llave en la perilla.

La detuve milímetros antes de introducirla -¿Que? -Le dije viendo como se desilusionada por un minuto antes de girar a verme.

-¿La abrirás? -Dijo Mirándome con cara suplicante.

-Si, no, quizás, tal vez ¿Por que? -Dije guardando la lleve en mi bolsillo.

-Para poder entrar -Dijo Mientras me miraba estupefacto -¿Por que las guardas?-

-Por que se me antoja -Dije.

-¿Como entraremos? -Me pregunto.

-Tu eres pequeño, entra por la puerta o por tu ventana. -

-Pero yo... no se hacer eso... -Dijo mirando para abajo, naturalmente sorprendido o … ¿avergonzado?

-Claro que sabes -Dije -¿O acaso creíste que yo no sabia que te ibas con el mocoso de Kakarrato al parque de "diversiones" ese? -Continué.

-Pues... -

-Rogad porque no se lo diga a la loca de tu madre -Dije empezando a caminar a la cerca, curiosamente si cruzo esa cerca voy directo al patio de atrás y de hay a cocina.

-Pues, yo le diré que es tu culpa- Dijo mientras me seguía

-¿Mi culpa? -me voltee a verlo directo.

-Si, por que le diré a mamá que no me quisiste llevar y te obligare, y lo sabes. -

¿¡Como puede ser tan astuto!?, era obvio que había heredado eso de los dos. Tenia la habilidad de usar mis palabras para el como Bulma, y mi determinación...

-Yo le diré que eso te prometió Kakarroto. -

-Te obligara igual -Dijo sin rodeos.

-... -

Cuando mire un lado de la cerca. Me asome y no vi a nadie...

Pero, para mi suerte, se sentir el "Ki". Sentí un "Ki" cerca de la ventana... y se muy bien quien era.

-¡Insecto! -Grite mentalmente -Trunks -Llame, casi nunca lo llamaba por el nombre -

-¿Que ocurre? -

-Tengo un plan y para que funcione -Me gire y me arrodille a su altura -Necesito que entres a tu cuarto por la ventana y te pongas el pijama.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? -

-Por que yo lo digo -Dije... bueno... practica-mente le gruñí...

-Ok, ok, ok... lo haré, entonces... -Se dio la vuelta -Espero que sepas lo que haces...

Se fue volando a su habitación.

-Nunca se lo que hago -Me dije.

Levite un poco hasta la altura de mi cuarto y pude ver a "Algo" o mejor dicho a "Alguien" espiando a Bulma... ¿Adivinan?

-Insecto... -

Estaba en esa situación de o volar la casa o ¡Matarlo como el $%& que es!

Me acerque despacio con el Ki en cero. Lo agarre del estomago y le tape la boca con la mano.

-Si gritas -Le susurre en el oído con la voz mas fría que pude sacar con la rabia que tenia en mi interior- Te mato aquí y ahora...

El gusano... ¿Yamcha? Creo, se le puso la piel de gallina, me hizo gracias eso, tenia la piel de lo que es, una ¡Gallina!

*Lo que pensó Yamcha:

-Diablos, Me agarro... Kami, por favor no dejes que me mate... Hay muchas chicas lindas en el mundo que todavía no bese-Pensó Yamcha y casi empieza a babosear la mano de Vegeta- Fui, casi le baboseo la mano, si lo hubiera hecho... dudo poder pensar esto ahora -Pensó *

-Te preguntare una vez, solo una vez y espero que me contestes... -Dije aun con voz baja, sabia que la mujer estaba en la habitación y si me escuchaba empezaría con "Vegeta deja lo, se debe haber confundido" y toda esas cursilerías. -Primero... iremos a un lugar mas tranquilo...

Ese tal "Yamcha" Abrió lo ojos de una manera aterrorizada que era muy chistosa, lo aterrare hasta que me aburra...

-Relajarte o tendremos problemas al volar -Le dije y sentí como se dejo caer, tuve que agarrarlo con mas fuerza para evitar que se cayera... aunque... ahora que lo pienso podría dejarlo caer y...

Como sea, ignorando mis pensamientos anteriores, empecé a volar

Después de 15 minutos volando... Yamcha estaba medio dormido...

Llegamos a una meseta en el desierto, estaba frió pero no me importo.

-Ok, veamos -Dije con mi vos neutral -¿¡Que mir%& hacías viendo a la Mujer!? -Le grite en el oído- ¡Y si me mientes te destrozare!

Le solete la boca y lo tire en el piso, el se dio vuelta inmediata mente hacia mi.

-¡Que importa! -Grito -¡Me destrozaras de todas formas!

-¿¡Quien te crees para gritar-me!?-Grite, debería matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Soy Yamcha! -Dijo -¡Y cuando Bulma se de cuenta lo mal que hace al estar contigo, vendrá corriendo hacia mi! -Dijo con orgullo desde el piso-

-Sabes... no estas en una buena posición de decir tales idioteces -Dije -Además, la mujer estaría con alguien que no le sea infiel... como yo.

-Eso fue solo un descuido, tenia la guardia baja... -Dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-Pues, yo hice en 3 años lo que tu no pudiste en cuanto... ¿10? -Dije mirando como si no supiera la respuesta.

-¡Calla-te! -

-¡Te enseñare a respetarme luchador de cuarta ! -

Continuara...

Jejeje

Ps: ¿Me pueden decir algún corrector ortográfico para corregir mis capítulos?, Por favor. Gracias por su tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. Titanium.

*Esto empezó antes del Capitulo 9*

Cuando Vegeta embozo la palma de la mano sobre la cara de Yamcha.

*Punto de Vista de Vegeta...*

-Hora de pagar, y vengarme por cada vez que te quise matar y no me dejaron -Dije -

-Los verdaderos villanos dejan decir unas "Ultimas palabras" -Dijo Yamcha -¿Tu cual eres?, un vilano de verdad o uno de mentiritas. -Empezó a tener una risa nerviosa -

-Un villano tan malo que... ¿Villano? -¿Enserio?... ¿Debe ser una broma? No entendía que decía ¿Que es villano? -¿Enserio? ¿Quien dice eso?

-¡Un tonto como vos! - y empezó a reír

-¡Ya es el colmo! -Grite, Ya empezó a enojarme - ¡Resplandor Final!

Antes de que tirara mi súper (Mega ultra) ataque, el imbécil de Kakarroto apareció con esa técnica suya... como lo detesto.

-¡Alto Vegeta! -Grito deteniendo mi ataque.

-¡Goku! -Dijo con una sonrisa inmensa el idiota.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? -

-Vine porque sentí tu Ki y el de Yamcha que estaba incrementando... no hace falta a ser un genio para saber que significa... -

Tenia razón... no hace falta ser un genio...

-¡Goku sálvame de esa bestia salvaje! -Dijo el otro pedazo de _[Texto eliminado por el nivel __increíble__ de palabras que debe ser __condurado__...] _-! ! Yo no le hecho nada ¡-

-¡Míralo he, Míralo he! -Dije... ¿A donde había escuchado eso?...

-¡Que loco! -Dijo Goku -¡Cállense! ,

-¡No me digas que me calle, cabeza de gusano! -

-¡Goku! -Gritaba el imbécil.

-¿Por qué pelaban? -Dijo el Tonto de Kakarroto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Que tonto parecía...

-¡Por que el imbécil estaba viendo a la mujer desde la ventana de **MI ** habitación! -

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Se excuso el tonto.

-¡Decídete Vegeta! -Dijo para mi sorpresa Kakarroto-

-¿Disculpa? -Dije. -¿De qué tanto hablas? -

-¡El tonto soy yo o es Yamcha! -Dijo Kakarroto. (Yamcha se paro, seguía detrás de Goku.)

-¡Tú! ¡El! ¿Qué importa? ¡Ese no es el caso! -

Ya me estaba poniendo tenso y muy nervioso...

-Como sea...-Dijo Kakarroto -No importa, ya es algo tarde. Me llevare a Yamcha... a su casa o departamento o...! Donde sea que viva

-Quizás en un charco de barro, ¡Como el gusano que es! -Dije, ya se inflamaba esa Benita de mi hermosa y perfecta frente súper varonil (Ok, no pensó eso, pero... que da bien...), ¿Por que pensé eso?

-Ok, en avenida... -Me miro fijo el gusano.

-¿Qué? ó ¿Qué? -Dije.

-...Creo que no te diré la dirección donde vivo -Dijo El Cara partida -Podrías robarme mis hermosas pertenencias...

Creo que eso tiene doble sentido…

-Me reservo mis comentarios porque esta es una historia para menores... -Dije.

-Como sea. -

Kakarroto poso su mano sobre el hombro mugroso y agusanado del inepto. Así fue como me quede solo en aquel desierto. Sin clases bajas, sin nada. Solo...

Solo...

Genial... ahora estoy en esa parte de la historia que la que me pongo a reflexionar sobre el día que pase con el mocoso y la clase baja en el cine...

Bueno, qué más da. Si no comienzo a hora nunca terminara... y ni que me pagara tanta esta tal Candy... debería pedirle un aumento...

-¡Oye, Candy!- Llame a esta autora...

*Desde mi punto de vista*

Estaba sentada en mi estudio súper glamoroso (No cuesta nada soñar) tomando un licuado de frutas, cuando derrápense siento que me necesitan...

-Que querrán ahora... -Dije cansada.

-¡Oye, Candy! -Escuche esa voz ronca de Vegeta.

-¿! Que quieres ¡? -Grite.

-¡Oye no me grites autora de cuarta! -Me grito.

-¡Eres un insolente! -Que indignante -¿A todo esto que quieres?

-¿No podemos saltar la parte de la reflexión? Se me hace muy aburrida... -

Me levante de golpe , tirando lapizas y el vaso con licuado al piso.

-Que torpe -Me ayudo Vegeta.

-¡Cállate hombre antorcha! -

-Como sea. ¿Qué dices? -

-¡Estas Crazy! -Dije -La reflexión es la parte en la que se resume la historia de la forma dramática que hace que los lectores se sientan bien por leerla. ¡No se puede saltar!

-... Está bien, ¡Pero quiero un aumento! -

-!Hecho¡-

*Volviendo con Vegeta*.

Ya era tarde, de hecho ya era tan tarde que no se veía el sol. Estaba oculto en aquel horizonte, bañado ahora con las luces de las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento...

Alce mi cuerpo listo para empezar a volar. Como destello de una estrella fugaz empezó mi recorrido en el firmamento nocturno y listo para llegar a casa.

Mientras volaba pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy... desde el parque hasta el cine... los gusano ***Escalofrió*******... Hasta las caminata, la casa y el gusano...

¿Cuántas veces abre dicho gusano en un día?... o, mejor ¿Quien las cuenta? Sería una pregunta mejor…

Eso que se veía la horizonte era mi casa, mi hogar... mi familia que me esperaba... Trunks estar adurmiendo... y la mujer... esperándome con un cacerolazo... que sartenes tan resistentes... deben ser esa marca Titanium... qué buena marca (Patente pendiente)

Me pare al frente de la puerta de mi Hogar.

Estaba sin llave, cuando estaba por abrirla.

La mujer la abrió , me miro, se enojo y se abrazo. Le respondí el abrazo... después de todo... Ella me estaba esperando.

De la nada y por mi baja atención, me arrojo al sillón y me dijo -¿Con que estas de Casanova? -

-¿Qué? -Intente levantarme, pero una "Titanium" me golpeo la cara.

-¿Quien es ella? -Me mostro una foto de una chica azul del cine, yo y Kakarroto.

Rápidamente capte el mensaje -No entiendes, lo que paso fue que el mocoso me dijo que quería una soda como la que tiene la chica y entonces mire y el tonto camarógrafo tomo cualquier cosa -Sonaba muy bien en mi cabeza.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto Bulma .

-Claro ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? -

-Pues, no, Creo...-

-Vale.- Dije, me pare y la abrase por la cintura. -Creo que me soy un buen padre ¿Verdad?. Necesito un premio por ello.

Me dio un beso en los labio y dijo -Claro que si, buen padre -

-Jejejeje -Dije despacito y la volví a besar.

De seguro a Kakarroto deberá dormí en el sofá...

Porque no hay nada mejor que saber que alguien la está pasando peor que voz y eso te hace sentirte bien.

*Texto normal*

Bueno gente, es hora de terminar esta historia.

Quería agradecerles por estar hasta el final.

Nos reímos, lloramos (No lo creo) y hasta dramatizamos juntos... ¡Incluso inventamos palabras y marcas de cosas que están en la historia!...

Como sea... con honores, honra, gratitud y carriño quiero decir : !Gracias¡ . NO hay palabras que expresen como me hacen sentir cuando comenta, cuando dan su opinión y ahora que esta historia termino, les agradece su compañía...

Sin más preámbulo me despido...

Adiós y Gracias.

Cada lectura me ayuda a pagar al protagonista. Gracias. Ahora el broche de oro para terminar esta historia.

Y... Saiyajin traumatizado, este cuento ha terminado. (Díganlo como riba).

Fin.


End file.
